To the Dance
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is a Kenari. This is also my first Digimon story, please be nice. Please R/R


Disclaimer I don't own Digimon  
This is a Kenari story. I am a little mean to Davis, but not really. This is my first Digimon story, so please be nice.  
Davis, Kari, Yolie, and Ken are- 15  
Sora and Tai- 19  
Cody- 13  
Izzy- 17 (I need him younger so he can go to the dance with Yolie)  
  
  
"So, Kari who are you gonna go with to the dance?" Davis asked putting his arm around her.  
" Not you that's for sure." She answered moving away from him.  
" Why not? I've been good, no fights for two weeks, not braking any windows while playing  
Soccer don't I get a chance?" Davis asked.  
" Maybe why don't you ask, oh I don't know... your girlfriend?" Kari suggested.  
" I've been on to many dates with her I want to take another girl out. She'll understand. So, what do you say?" He asked.  
" NO! I would weather you out with Tai then you!" Kari yelled running down the hall, she stopped at a bench out side of the school to breathe.  
' Why does he always bother me? Why can't there be a prince charming in my life? Why did TK have to move away? We were good friends he would take me to this dance. I need a prince.' Kari thought as she walked home. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.  
" I am sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The person said handing her, her books.  
" KEN?!" Kari cried when she saw his face.  
" AH! KARI! What are you doing here? You should be in school!" Ken cried.  
" I am to upset to be in school. Davis won't leave me alone about the dance this Friday. So I left to get away. Why aren't you in school?" She asked.  
" Well if you must know, boy genius is losing is touch and decided to take the day off of school. This has to be my first time missing school." He told her.  
" Would you like to get some soda and pizza?" Kari asked in a flirty voice.  
" Sure, it's on me." Ken said blushing. ' Why do I feel weak around her? I can feel my heart go faster and faster. But I like this feeling. Is this why I could never kill her? Or her friends?'  
" I can pay, come on." She said. She never thought of her self; she didn't want him to waste money on her.  
" Okay, I am coming hold on." Ken said as Kari grabbed his hand and dragged him in to the pizza place.  
" Two slices of pizza and two soda's please." Kari said as she took out her money, but Ken handed money to the cashier first.  
" I told you that it was on me." Ken told her.  
" Fine then when we go to the movies I pay." She told him, he was shocked he never thought that she would want to spend time with him.  
" Sure." He told her, but he would think of a plan to pay.  
They ate, told jokes, and laughed. The couple had lots of fun together.  
"Now allow me to walk you home." Ken said after the movie.  
" Okay only if we get ice-cream." She said.  
" Sure, and it is on me. You paid for the movies and popcorn and drinks." Ken told her.  
" Okay fine, besides I am out of money." She told him emptying out her pockets.  
" KARI!" A voice yelled.  
The two turned around to see Davis, Yolie, and Cody running towards them.  
" Hey guys!" Kari yelled back pulling Ken with her to see her friends.  
" Why did you leave school so soon?" Yolie asked.  
" I needed a break and I found Ken. We went to lunch and saw a movie together! Now he's taking me to get ice-cream." Kari explained.  
" Are you sure that he's still not evil?" Cody asked concern for his friend.  
" Yeah I am sure, he is really kind." Kari responded.  
" Does he know that you're my girl?" Davis asked.  
" I am not your girl! I told you that! And he's taking ME to the dance!" Kari said. Everyone was shocked, mostly Ken and Davis.  
" I am?" Ken asked.  
" Yes you are. Well we better be going. I'll call you later Yolie for girl talk!" Kari said as she left with Ken.  
" Do you really want me to go to the dance with you? After everything that I've done?" Ken asked.  
" Yes I want you to come with me." she told him as he walked with her to the ice-cream shop.  
" Two villains." Ken ordered.  
" Thanks." Kari said as Ken handed her, her ice cream.  
" When is this dance?" Ken asked.  
" Tomorrow at seven, can you make it?" Kari asked.  
" Yeah, I can make. Ever since I became a good guy I've got lots of free time on my hands." Ken said.  
" Thank you so much!" Kari said hugging him.  
" What about your brother, would he mind if I take you? I don't think that he likes me much." Ken said.  
" Don't worry about him. He's just a five year old in a 19 year old body." Kari said as they made their way to Kari's apartment.  
" Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up and 6:30." Ken told her.  
" Okay, thanks for today." Kari said kissing Ken on the cheek, with that she left.  
' YES!' Ken's mind cried He was so happy to take her out to the dance.  
  
" Kari! Your school called and said that you left early. What happened?" Tai asked when Kari came inside.  
" Davis wouldn't leave me alone, so I left. And it was a good thing too, I got a date for the dance!" Kari said.  
" Who are you going with?" Tai asked as he sat down.  
" You have to promise that you won't get mad." Kari told him.  
" I promise." Tai promised getting worried.  
" Ken." Kari said simply with a huge smile.  
" WHAT THE HELL?! KEN?! YOU ARE GONNA GO WITH KEN TO THE DANCE!? AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE!?" Tai yelled.  
" You promised that you wouldn't get mad." Kari said getting upset.  
" I thought it would be, Matt, or Izzy, or Cody, not Ken!" Tai cried.  
" Well I am gonna go with him. And if you anything to mess it up, I'll tell Sora that you said that she looked like a boy in fifth grade!" Kari snapped.  
" Okay, fine." Tai said in a low voice, he didn't want to get his girlfriend mad at him.  
" Good, also I am gonna call Sora and Yolie to see if they can help me to find a dress." Kari said before leaving the room.  
" Great." Tai said under his breath.  
" I HEARD THAT!" Kari yelled.  
  
6:30 on Friday  
" I got it!" Tai called as he opened the door to see very nerves Ken.  
" Hi." Ken said softly.  
Tai didn't say anything he only gave Ken a look, which made Ken feel like a mouse.  
" TAI! Ken come in, don't mind him." Sora said moving Tai to the side.  
" Hi, Sora right?" Ken asked.  
" Yep that me. I am Tai's girlfriend." Sora said shaking his hand.  
" I am ready!" Kari said as she cam out. She was warring a blue dress that stopped at her ankle. She had blue dress shoes that matched. Her shoulder length hair was in a tight bun.  
" You look great." Ken said giving her the flowers that he bought.  
" Thanks so do you." Kari said looking at Ken, who was warring black jeans with a blue dress shirt.  
" Thanks." He told her as they began to walk out.  
" Be home by eleven! NO MAKING OUT! NO SEX! NO DRUGS! NO BEER OR WHINE!" Tai yelled.  
" Bye have a good time!"Sora yelled as she pulled Tai back in the house.  
" I don't trust him." Tai said.  
" Shut up!" Sore said kissing him.  
  
At the party  
  
"You look great!" Yolie said.  
" Thanks, so do you. You and Izzy make a good couple." Kari said.  
" I can't believe that you two really came together! Does Tai know? I bet he's mad and is going to kill Ken!" Davis said as he walked over to them.  
" Why do you care?" Jenny asked.  
" No reason baby, just caring about my friends. Well got to go, come on Jenny let's go out side." Davis said with a sly smile.  
" Sure." Jenny answered giggling like a schoolgirl.   
" EW!" Kari said as she watched them leave.  
" I know what you mean, well Izzy and I are going to dance, bye." Yolie said as she left with Izzy.  
" Those two look so cute together." Kari said as she and Ken danced.  
" What about us? Do we look cute together?" Ken asked.  
" You know it." Kari said kissing Ken.  
" You're right we are a good couple." Ken said blushing.  
" Tomorrow we're going to the digitalworld are you going to come with us? You could see wormamon." Kari asked.  
" Sure, I miss him." Ken said suddenly he felt down.  
" I am sure that he misses you too, you'll get to see him again." Kari said giving him a smile.  
" You're right. Let's go out side." Ken said.  
" Okay." Kari said as they walked out together. They could see Davis and Jenny making out.  
"I know no making out." He said with a smile.  
" I won't going to tell if we did." Kari said with a smile.  
" Really?" Ken asked as he kissed her.  
And the two began to make out, but nothing else had happen. Ken walked Kari home and said goodnight, with a kiss on the hand, because Tai was watching.  
The end...for now. I might right another part when they go to the Digitalworld.  
Well what did you think? Hate it? Like it? Tell me what you think.   



End file.
